Finding a Place Like Home
by unexpected-me
Summary: "It's no big deal, Luce.I can't let you sleep in the streets. My conscience would kill me if I didn't do something, when I can help you." A story in which Lucy is home and Gray is willing to lend a hand.
1. Chapter 1

**LUCY**

"1,477,543 Jewels!" I shouted.

"Yes, that's your debt. So you better pack your things because I already have someone to replace you in this apartment." the landlady said.

"I'll pay you! Just give me some time. Please." I pleaded to the old landlady.

" I've already gave you a lot of time."

"But-"

"No buts, young lady. You don't need to pay your debt. Even without those debts, I'm planning to kick you out sooner or later because of your neighbors' complaints. You only have this day to pack your things because tomorrow the new tenant will be here."

With that the landlady left me.

Well, apparently right now,I, Lucy Heartfilia, a beautiful blonde celestial mage of Fairy Tail, am homeless.

As can you see, I have a lot of debt.

And how did that happen?

Well, I just got home from a 6-month long mission with Team Natsu but I didn't get enough money to 6 months worth of rent because we had pay repairs for Natsu's damage. I also have a lot of damage fee to pay in that apartment so it adds up in my debt. And of course, my water bill, my FREAKING water bill is totally high! I don't know why every time I open the faucet the water floods my apartment.

My neighbors also have a lot of complaints. And what are those?

Apparently, my neighbors had seen people climbing up to the window and the chimney to enter my house. They couldn't take the loudness of the riot happening in my house. They also saw a naked man entering my house. I'm sure you could guess who those people they are complaining about are.

I guess I'll just move on and try to search for new home. I better ask Mira.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

**At Fairy Tail guild building**

"Mira-san, please help me!" the blond cried to the white haired woman.

"What happened, Lucy-chan?" Mirajane ask Lucy worriedly.

Lucy told Mira about what happened earlier.

"So.. Are there any vacant rooms in Fairy Hills?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry Lucy-chan but there is no vacant rooms there." Mira said.

"Uhm.. I really want to help you Lu-chan but my room is filled with books so there's no room for you to sleep. I'm sorry." the petite blue haired girl said.

"It's alright Levy-chan. I completely understand." Lucy smiled.

"I think it's useless to hope you could stay in Fairy Hills for tonight because each of our rooms is filled with all our interest, even if we want to help you, we can't because there's no space for you. I'm so sorry Lucy." The red head said.

"It's really fine Erza. I'll just ask the others." Lucy said.

"How about ask the boys?" Cana said with a grin.

"She can't do that. Most of the boys live in the Fairy dorm for boys." Levy said.

"Natsu doesn't live in dorm. Why not ask him?" Mirajane asked with a wink.

"I've been in Natsu's place before and it's a total mess. I can't live in a place like that." Lucy said while being horrified by the memory.

" Haha. I completely understand Lucy-chan. Natsu NEVER cleaned his house. So it's a big no,no. We can't let her live in there." Lisanna giggled trying to hide her jealousy towards the blonde.

"How about my place?"

The girls turned to see the raven haired with droopy eyes ice mage.

"What?" the surprised blonde manage to say.

"I said, How about my place? I don't live in a dorm and my place is clean unlike Natsu's. So why not live in my place?" Gray said

"Well..that's a pretty good offer but what about Juvia? Won't she get mad?" Lucy asked timidly.

"What about her? It's not like she's my girlfriend. Look Lucy, I really want to help, well if you don't what my help it's fine." Gray said while being slightly annoyed.

"F-fine. I'll take your offer. Thanks Gray." Lucy said with a smile.

"Then what are you waiting for pack your things."

"Mou.. You don't need to tell me what to do. Bye girls. Thanks for listening." Lucy pouted on Gray then smiled at girls and hurriedly went out of the guild with Gray.

"Ara, ara, things are getting interesting." Mirajane giggled.

* * *

**LUCY**

Gray and I are now walking to his house. I'm really thankful to him. Gray is really kind, helpful, a good friend, handsome, hot- wait what did I just say! Nevermind, I'll just thank him again.

"Gray... Thanks for helping me." I smiled.

"It's no big deal, Luce.I can't let you sleep in the streets. My conscience would kill me if I didn't do something, when I can help you." He smirked.

"Come to think of it, I've never been into your house. Has anyone had been there yet?"

"Just Loke and Natsu. One day, they suddenly barged in into my house and start breaking some of my things because of their idiocy which pissed me off, so got pretty mad to them. After that, they never went to my house. Actually you're the first girl whose going to come to my house" He smiled.

"Really? Then I guess I'm pretty lucky I got to live at Gray Fullbuster's house." I said jokingly.

"I guess so." He smirked again.

"We're here" He stated.

Gray's house is not too small yet not to big for him. I think a family of four to five can live here. His house is a bungalow type of house. It is one-story house which have low-pitched roof line on black gabled roof. He also has a porch and garden with a few flowers, I guess Gray doesn't have time to take care of many flowers. His motorcycle is parked in front of his house. Inside his house is pretty clean just like he said aside from a couple of clothes lying on the floor. It's pretty simple inside the house. His living room has a couch and table while his dining table has two chairs. Gray's kitchen is pretty much unused but he has a lot of appliances. He only have one bathroom which is located inside the bedroom though he have a comfort room near the living room. Speaking of bedroom, Gray has a king-sized bed and it's so fluffy! Now I'm so envied to Gray that he owned these things and I have nothing. Wait is this really Gray's or his renting it?

"Lucy."

"Uh Yes?!" I was surprised by the sudden call of Gray.

"I've been calling you for three times now. Is something wrong?" I could see he's worried.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just amazed how big is your house and yeah. Am I not intruding you?"

"Of course not. You should make yourself at home. Besides, back when we used to go to your apartment you treat us we hospitality even though we just make ourselves home without asking you. "

"Thanks Gray. But even though I'm just staying here until I find a new home, I don't want to stay here for free."

"Come on Luce, you could stay here for as long as you want for free. It's not really a big deal."

"But I really want to do something. Are you renting this or do you own it?"

"I'm going own it in a couple of years since this is a rent-to-own house."

"How about we split the rent while I'm here?"

"No. I don't want. I want to pay this house with my own money because I want to have something I can say I work hard for it. Yeah, something like that." He blushed.

_'So Gray has this kind of side huh.'_ I thought.

"I completely understand Gray. I'm sorry. But I still want to do something; even though I'll just stay here for a while I don't what to take kindness for granted."

"Then how about this? I'll pay the rent and the other bills while you're in charge of the chores and the grocery." He proposed.

"Well it's a good deal. Okay then I'll do my best as Gray-sama's maid." I said jokingly.

"Oh come on, that's not what I mean. I just don't like doing chores, specially cooking. You're my guest here, you're not a maid."

"I know. I'm just joking, you know."

"Well then, I'll help you unpacked your things."

After we finished unpacking we went to the guild.

* * *

**GRAY**

Lucy and I just got back from the guild. Nothing new happened. Lucy was bombarded with questions by the girls about how was staying my house or something like that. I think it's pretty stupid. Earlier, Lucy and I just had some conversation and I help her unpacked then we went to the guild so Lucy didn't stay that much in my house. We ate dinner at the guild. I got in fight with Natsu. Erza also threatened me that she'd kill me if I lay a finger on Lucy, which seriously scared me. See, nothing new happened. So now back to reality.

I saw Lucy preparing the clothes she will wear for bedtime.

"Lucy, you should take a bath now. It's getting late." I said.

"Okay, I'll just be quick so you won't wait long."

"No. Take your time. It's okay."

Lucy went to the bathroom.

Wait isn't that... LUCY'S CLOTHES!

She left it in the table. So that means Lucy will come out with just towel hiding her sexy body. I would see her curves clearly. Gray stop thinking like that! You look like a pervert. Gah, why am I thinking like this? Whatever, I'll just get shaved ice to cool me down.

* * *

**LUCY**

I'm almost done bathing. I hope Gray won't get mad because I made him wait long. I grab my towel and I just realize something. I left my clothes at the table! What should I do? Gray's in the bedroom the last time I saw him. I guess I'll just check it.

"Gray?!" I shouted.

No response.

"Gray are you still there? Please answer if your there. "

Still no response.

I guess he's not there.

I hurriedly went out of the bathroom with only my towel on. I grabbed my clothes.

"L-lucy?!" It's Gray at the door. This is so embarrassing!

"KYAA!" I screamed as I ran back to the bathroom.

* * *

**GRAY**

I went back to the bedroom after I finished eating shaved ice. It really calmed me down. When I was on the door I saw...

"L-lucy!" Damn she's so hot! It feels like my dream came true. Lucy is only wearing towel! I could die now.

"KYAA!" Lucy ran.

What's this? I'm having a nosebleed! I rushed to the sink to clean the blood. Living with Lucy is bad for my health but I like it. I went back to the bedroom to wait for Lucy and apologize.

"G-gray!" Lucy exclaimed. I can see her cheeks tinted with red showing she's still embarrass even though she's now wearing pink pajamas.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't see anything. I promise." I saw it your sexy, curvy and hot body but I'll just lie to keep you from being embarrass further.

"Uhmm..o-okay" she's still blushing, so cute! I'm such a pervert.

"You sleep on the bed. I'll be on the couch."

"But-"

"No buts Luce. I'm trying to be a gentleman here." I smirked.

"Thanks." she smiled like an angel.

"I'll take a shower. You go to sleep."

"Good night, Gray"

"Good night, Lucy"

I could definitely live like this. I hope she doesn't leave.

* * *

**Yay! My first Graylu fic. Hope you like it :) Reviews are so much appeciated ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**GRAY**

"NO! LUCY!" I shouted. I look at my surroundings to see that I'm still in my house.

I'm in a bad mood.

Why?

My back hurts. It seems like I fell asleep on the couch.

And I had a bad dream.

_"Ha! I knew it, you ice princess is weak. No, Lucy's mine." Natsu said while I was lying on the floor badly beaten up._

_"Gray.." Lucy worriedly said._

_"Come on,Lucy give me my kiss." Natsu said._

_Lucy kissed Natsu._

_"NO! LUCY!" I shouted._

And that's my horrifying dream. I can feel this going tobe a bad day. I better get shaved-ice for breakfast.

I'm still half asleep while I'm walking towards the kitchen.

Then I bumped in something soft.

"Good morning, Gray. It seems like your still half asleep." my angelic and sexy Lucy said.

"Good morning, Lucy. Sorry about that. " I smiled.

"Since you're awake, let's eat breakfast. Just sit there while I'll prepare it. What do you want coffee or milk?"

"Coffee. Just add few sugar cubes."

"Here's our breakfast."

A breakfast cooked by Lucy! I take back what I said earlier. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!

"Wow!" I can't help but to say it.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Well, it's been a long time since I woke up and had some cooked breakfast already prepared on the table. I always eat shaved ice all the time."

"You can't eat shaved ice all the time! It's unhealthy!"

"It's completely healthy. I've been eating since forever and I wouldn't be a strong mage if it's unhealthy. BTW, you pancakes are really delicious."

"Thank you. But you really need a balance diet. I'll cook healthy foods while I'm here. Oh! And I notice that your fridge has nothing but ice so I better buy groceries later."

"Okay then, I'll leave that to you."I smiled.

Lucy is almost like a wife right now. She cooks and cares for my health. I just feel so good having someone like that. I know Lucy will eventually leave my house once she found a new one but I can't help wishing she should just stay. I really like her.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**At the guild**

It is a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild. Jet and Droy are talking to Levy but the petite girl is only interested in the Iron dragon-slayer. Wakaba and Macao are drinking. Bisca and Alzack together with their child, Asuka, are happily chatting. Natsu and Happy are in front of the quest board looking for some quest. Gray is eating his favorite shaved ice. Erza is also eating her favorite strawberry cake. Mira, Cana at Lucy are chatting at the bar right now.

"Ne, Lucy-chan how's your first night at Gray's. Did something happen?" Mira asked gleefully.

"I'm sure something must have happened! Come on, tell us!" Cana elbowed me.

"Nothing happened." the blonde blushed as she remember what happened at the bedroom.

"Then why are you blushing? I knew it! Something happened. My cards said so." Cana grinned.

"Tell us Lucy-chan." Mira smiled.

Lucy told them about what happened last night. The time Gray saw her body only wrapped on a towel.

"Gray's really a pervert." Cana commented.

"Anyway, how about this morning?" the white haired barmaid asked.

"Well, I just cooked breakfast and ate with him." Lucy said said.

"Ara, ara seems like Lucy is serving her husband with love." Mira said teasingly.

"He's not my husband!" Lucy blushed furiously.

"Are you still planning to leave Gray's house?" the brunette asked.

"Yes, as soon as I find a new place to live on." Lucy said flatly.

"Aw, Gray would be sad if you leave him. Besides, he really likes you." Mira said.

"Mira-san, you really need to stop teasing me. Gray doesn't like me and what if Juvia hears you she'll play pranks on me again because she thinks I'm a love rival." Lucy said.

"Oh come Juvia won't be back until next week and i'm really sure Gray likes you." the Take-over mage said.

"Oi Lucy! Let's go on a quest!" Natsu yelled.

"Sorry Natsu. I'm planning to search for a new home to live in later so count me out. "Lucy said.

"Well the sooner you leave that perverted stripper the better. Good luck on finding a new home. BTW, Gray's really a pervert." Natsu grinned.

"Oi Ash Brain! What the hell are you saying to Lucy? You idiot!" Gray suddenly appeared.

"Are you picking a fight, droopy eyes?!" Natsu glared.

"So what if I am!" Gray glared back.

"Ara, ara, Lucy-chan has two boys fighting over you." Mira said gleefully.

"No they're not!" Lucy shouted.

"Well kidding aside, be careful Lucy. My cards says you're gonna have a bad luck today."Cana said.

That caught the attention of a certain ice mage.

"Don't worry Cana-san. I may not look like it but I'm kinda strong. I can take care of myself." Lucy grinned.

"Just be careful Lucy-chan. I'm worried." Mira said sadly.

"I'll be fine. Ah! I better look for apartments right now. Bye!" Lucy left.

"Are you sure she's going to be alright?" Mira asked.

"She will be alright. I'm sure someone will protect her." Cana smiled.

**LUCY**

I'm walking around Magnolia searching for a place where I can live. From the posters I saw earlier, I could conclude that there are only less than ten apartments available for rent. Well, I should look at them one by one.

The first one is pretty normal just like my past apartment.

"Uhmm, Is this for rent?" I asked to the landlady.

"Yes my dear, come in. I'll tour you to the house." The green haired landlady said.

"Kyaa!" I saw a lot of cockroaches.

"Oh I'm so sorry, my dear. It's been a long time since someone lived in this house so there are a lot of them. I'm sure when you clean this place they'll go away." She said.

"Uh, I guess so." I continued to walk.

"Kyaa!" The floor cracked and I fell on the basement.

With that I left to find another place.

The second one looks pretty run down outside so I decided not to go inside because I may fell off somewhere again. So I went to the third one, and then fourth, then fifth still no luck for me. On the sixth one looks smaller than the previous one but better.

"500,000 Jewels!" I screamed.

"Yes." The landlord said.

"I can't pay that high. I'm sorry." I said sadly.

"Well, we could fix that." He said.

"Really?" I said with delight.

The landlord started brushing his hands on my shoulders and whispered something.

"You can pay with your body." He said seductively? I find it gross.

"NO WAY! LUCY KICK!" I kicked him then ran away.

I search and search for other apartments but I really have no luck. Cana-san may be right. I'm totally unlucky today. Ah! This is the last one in Magnolia. I wish, I wish this would be it. The place looked haunted but I still decided to inquire. I could hear dogs howling not too far. Creepy!

"What can I do for you lady?" an old man asked.

"Is this house still for rent?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but someone or something is living in there and doesn't want to be bothered. If you know what I mean." He said spookily.

"I completely understand. I'm sor-"

"LUCY! RUN!" That voice! It's Gray and he's being chased by dogs.

He grabbed my hand and continued to run. My hand feels so small when his big, soft and comforting hand held mine. Come to think of it, this is the first time Gray held my hand like this. I blushed by the thought. Oh come on, Lucy this isn't the time you should think like that you're being chased by dogs.

"Why are you being chased by dogs, Gray?" I asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." He said.

Gray led me into small, narrow and dark alley that could barely fit us. Our bodies are pressed to each other. The both of us are panting heavily. Every move we make, we could feel each other's body. My heart's beating so fast. Did I mention that Gray's half- naked? Well, he is. I could feel his sweaty well-toned abs which makes him pretty hot. His hands are now pinning me against the wall. His lips are moving closer to my face. Could it be his going to-

"Shh. The dogs might hear us." He whispered.

I decide to keep quiet. His voice is echoing in my entire body. I can't believe Gray is making me feel like this.

"It look like they're gone." He said.

We went out of the alley. I'm could still feel the heat in my face. I'm lucky that the alley was dark so he didn't see it but right now I need to snap out of it. Lucy, Gray is your friend, nothing more, so stop it.

**GRAY**

Being with Lucy in a narrow alley is getting me hard. She smells like a strawberry which is pretty much intoxicating. I could feel her breast brushing on my abs every time we move. To be honest, I was tempted to kiss her but I'm scared she would hate me. I think we're better off friends than her hating me. I just can't afford to lose her.

"So now tell me, why those dogs are chasing you?" she asked.

Damn! What should I tell her? Should I say that I was following her because I'm worried about what Cana said? No, she'll think I'm a stalker. Should I say I beat up the guy who sexually assaulted her earlier and he had his dog to chase me? If I say that she'll know I'm stalking her.

"Uhm.. I kind of knocked off their house and they got pretty angry." Ugh! Such a lame excuse. I feel so pathetic.

"Be careful next time. I better go shop for groceries, you go home ahead without me." She said.

"I'll accompany you. You might get assaulted again like earlier." Crap why did I have to say that!

"How did you know that? Are you following me?" she asked suspiciously.

"N-no, I wasn't."

"Then how did you know that?"

"Fine, fine I'll tell the truth."

"Tell me."

"I was worried about what Cana foretold earlier about you having a bad luck today so I decide to follow you. I didn't show myself because you might get angry thinking I didn't trust your strength, so I just hide. About the dogs, I was mad when that man assaulted you so I beat him up and he let his dogs chase me. "I said.

"Do you think I'm weak?" she said sadly.

"No, it's not like that. You're one of the strongest girl I've met but I'm worried because-"

"Because what?"

"I-I..I'm your friend." _I like you._

"Thanks Gray." She smiled.

"Well, anything for you, Luce." I smirked.

"Then let's go shopping."

"Okay."

We shopped a lot of food. I got a lot of ice creams while Lucy got a lot of she call 'real' food. For me, ice creams are real food. They help me calm down when Lucy is getting me hard. I need to stay cool and compose in front of her. I don't want her thinking that I am some kind of an idiot or pervert. Right now we're paying on the cashier.

"Aren't you two a cute couple? It's so nice to be young and married." The lady at the cashier said.

"We're not a married!" Lucy blushed and I smirked

Well doing this kind of thing we look like a married couple. Lucy Fullbuster nice name huh? Nah, it's all fantasies. Lucy doesn't even like me. I heard she like the Flame bastard, too bad for me.

"Gray." She said.

"Uh..Why?"

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Nope."

"Okay.."

After that we went home. Lucy went to shower while I put the groceries in the fridge.

Why am I getting sad just thinking Lucy likes Natsu? I mean, I just like her it's not like I love her. I just can't help but to like her. She's beautiful, funny, strong and kind.

"Gray, I'm sleeping on the couch today." Lucy declared.

"Huh? Why? "

"Well I might be staying here longer than I thought so I think it's better if I take the couch."

"Come on, you're always welcome here. You take the bed."

"No. I'm staying on the couch."

"Fine but if you're back hurts tomorrow don't complain to me. Let's take turn on the bed everyday to be fair."

"Okay I won't complain tomorrow. Let's do that."

"Well, if you can't sleep well on the couch the bed is open for you to sleep with me." I said teasingly.

"I will sleep very well, you pervert!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Well then good night, Lucy."

"Good night, Gray."

"Gray, your clothes-"She added.

"Shit! When did that happen? Nevermind, I'm showering anyway."

"Gray, keep quiet I'm trying to sleep." Lucy said while eyes shut.

"Do you need a good night kiss?" I asked teasingly.

"No, I don't." she blushed. She's really cute when she's embarrass.

I ruffled her hair.

"Sleep well, Luce."

Our conversations make me really happy. It's really fun to tease her. I wonder what other faces she will show me. Screw Natsu! I don't care if she likes you. I'm going to make her fall for me. She's mine.

**A/N: I hope you like the second chapter. Thanks for reading. Reviews are so much appreciated they motivate me to write more ^_^**

**FYI: This takes place before the Tartaros arc. **


End file.
